Bossy
by Mione of Ravenclaw
Summary: Maura has something to prove to Jane regarding her role in the relationship. Continuation of "Late" but works on its own. Oneshot femslash smut.


**A/N-Now you can't tell me that I never gave you any rizzles smut…**

**If I owned 'em, well, I'd be a lot richer...**

Jane spent almost that whole Saturday much in the same way that she spent a number of her Saturdays off: with her family. She loved each of them with all her heart and would do anything for them. She even had a really badass scar on her stomach to prove it.

But, and this was a but that she thought she should feel more guilty about, Jane was glad when she was able to return back to her apartment with Maura. Not just to finish what she had started in the car, though that was definitely a part of it.

Jane, despite her generally outgoing personality, enjoyed one on one time more than anything else, and she particularly enjoyed that one on one time with Maura. Just sitting and talking and cuddling was so easy and relaxing, more so than having to worry about entertaining anyone else or censoring her behavior, which she tended to have to do when she was with Maura around her family.

That, of course, did not mean that Jane was going to ignore the very obvious tension that she had pushed aside during the family get together. Now Jane had Maura all to herself, in the privacy of her own home, where not a single Rizzoli could interrupt and she was going to take full advantage of that fact.

In the few minutes that they had been back in the apartment, Jane already had Maura on the couch for a pretty heated makeout session. After getting caught by her brother making out in the car, Jane was starting to feel like a high school kid back when she had her first love interest, a boy named Mark from her neighborhood. The only difference was that she actually enjoyed herself this time around.

"What do you say," Jane said, sprinkling her words between kisses. "We have sex…right…here."

"As appealing as that sounds," Maura said. Then she smiled flirtatiously and licked her lips before continuing. "I believe I still have a point to make."

"Oh, you do?" Jane said. She had almost forgot about their earlier disagreement, but now she understood exactly what Maura meant.

"Yes," Maura said, that smile still on her lips, though a little softer, more subtle. She suddenly rose and stood to face Jane. "If you would follow me please?"

That right there, that was classic Maura-style bossiness. She wanted Jane to do something, and she had told her to do it, but Maura had managed to boss Jane so politely that Jane followed without hesitation.

"Sit on the bed," Maura said as she closed the door behind Jane.

Jane did as she was told, but she was beginning to wonder what exactly Maura had in store for her, because that, right there had been a little sharper than normal Maura commands. Not angry necessarily, just a bit more aggressive than normal. Jane had to say that she didn't exactly hate it in this context.

"Now take off your shirt," Maura said. Jane hesitated, mostly because she was not really sure how to take the role reversal even if Maura's assertiveness was pretty sexy. "Please."

Jane again complied with Maura's request and now found herself sitting on her bed in just her bra and shorts.

* * *

><p>It was all working perfectly for Maura. She had Jane sitting topless on the bed while she stood, still fully clothed deciding what to do next with a surprisingly compliant Jane. At any moment, Jane would likely resist Maura's requests or try to take over the situation, because, despite her disagreement with Jane earlier, Maura had to admit that Jane usually did take the more dominant role in the relationship. That didn't mean that Maura could not be dominant. No, that was not the case at all, and Maura was going to provide irrefutable proof.<p>

"Now take off your shorts and lay on your back," Maura said as she took a step forward so that she was standing between Jane's legs as they dangled over the side of the bed.

That, the compound request, that had been enough to get some pushback from Jane. Maura had suspected as much and was actually hoping Jane would have some resistence. It would have been inconsistent with Jane's personality type to accept such sudden and radical role changes in a sexual relationship.

"What's in it for me?" Jane asked as she smirked at Maura. She leaned back on her hands, but did not remove the shorts or lie down as instructed. "I think I should get a little show too, don't you?"

Maura shook her head slowly and gently put a hand on either shoulder. Jane lay back easily and her hair, that hair that Maura found so inexplicably sexy splayed out around Jane's head. Now Maura just needed to get those shorts off. Even if she had to do it herself.

"Now , Jane, you know that I'm the one in charge tonight," Maura said as she ran a finger around the button to Jane's shorts. "You want to know what you will get in return though?"

This was the pivotal moment. Maura had established her dominance without having done anything truly sexual. After all, there was nothing inherently sexual in the act of disrobing oneself, and that was all that Maura had made Jane do. Now was the time to change that.

"Uh, yeah," Jane said, sitting up so that she was resting on her elbows again.

"Shh," Maura said, pushing Jane back down on the bed. "If you comply tonight, you will have an intensely pleasurable experience. There is proof, you know, that new sexual positions and experiences can stimulate a person in new and exciting ways."

Maura had Jane exactly where she wanted her. Jane looked intently at Maura for a second as if deciding what to do next. Apparently the bit of research information helped because Jane shifted and slid her shorts down so that they hit the floor. Then she sat up only to move so that she lay fully on the bed.

"Here I am," Jane said. "Almost naked as can be for you. Just no chains or whips or mistress of pain or any of that really kinky shit."

At the risk of ruining the moment, Maura laughed, which was likely Jane's intention. That was what Jane did. When she was unsure about a new situation, Jane used humor and sarcasm to diffuse the tension.

"Don't be silly," Maura said as she took off her own shirt to reveal a lacy black bra and joined Jane on the bed. "I don't need any such things."

"No?" Jane said, smiling as she watched Maura kick off her pants before straddling Jane. "You sure? I mean, I thought for sure Queen of the Dead might have some kind of kinky sex toys stash."

"I never said that I don't have a full complement of standard sex toys. I simply said that I don't _need_ them," Maura said as she ran her fingers over the fabric of Jane's plain white bra. "If I am to be truly successful in proving that I can be sexually dominant, I should not need to use artificial restraints on you."

* * *

><p>Jane couldn't lie, in-control Maura was actually really hot. She'd always had a way of asserting herself with Jane and most anyone else, but it was usually more subtle and polite, in a way that people did not necessarily notice. Now, though, there was no not noticing that Maura was on top of Jane and kissing and touching Jane, removing Jane's bra and her own before kissing her way down Jane's body.<p>

As much as Jane wanted to return the favor because it all felt so damn good, she knew Maura would refuse to allow it. Maura would stop what she was doing, and Jane didn't want to stop that, not one bit. Because, because, well…

Oh God, that felt so good. There was just no other way to describe the feelings that Maura's tongue all over Jane's body gave her. Awesome, maybe, or fantastic, or—

"Fan-fucking-tastic," Jane muttered. "That feels so fucking good."

Maura smiled and moved back up Jane's body to kiss Jane on the lips. Jane very much enjoyed the kiss, but was just as appreciative of the feel of Maura's breasts pressed against her own.

"Now, Jane," Maura said in a mock scolding voice as she allowed her body to rest against Jane. "I have not even finished my work on your breasts and you're already swearing at me."

"Not swearing at you," Jane said. "Swearing about you, about what you're doing. It's a good thing."

"I do understand it as a positive response," Maura said. As Maura spoke, she slid a hand between herself and Jane to rub Jane's thigh. "But perhaps you ought to contain yourself until I get to the best part."

The touch lasted only a few seconds, enough though that Jane had to restrain herself with everything she had in order to keep from flipping Maura on her back to move things along.

"Such a tease," Jane said when Maura removed her hand and returned to her work on Jane's nipples, which was really good work if you asked Jane.

"I am not a tease," Maura said without stopping what she was doing. "A tease would be unwilling or unable to deliver on the implied promise."

"I can guarantee you that I am very willing," Maura said right before planting a kiss on a particularly sensitive spot as if to prove her point. "Or do you think that I am unable?"

"No, oh no, able, you're very able," Jane said.

"Are you certain? Because I can stop at any time," Maura said, and Jane could feel Maura smile against the skin of her lower abdomen. Jane didn't care how Maura defined it, the woman was a tease… in the best possible way.

"C'mon, please," Jane said. "I just I want to, I wanna take you, right now."

Maura ignored Jane's request and instead planted a kiss on Jane's inner thigh that would probably leave a mark. Jane had no problem at all with that because Maura was now moving closer, inch by inch, to the one spot that Maura had very deliberately avoided.

* * *

><p>This encounter was going incredibly well by Maura's estimations. She thought that she would get more resistance from Jane, but it appeared that Jane was receptive to and enjoying very much the sexual role reversal. Jane hadn't said as much, but that was Maura's educated guess based on the detective's sighs, moans and other vocalizations.<p>

In a very un-Mauralike decision, Maura had started her little experiment without a clear, detailed plan on what she might do to prove herself. Of course, she'd had a few inappropriate day dreams about it at the family lunch, but she had not made any definite decisions until the moment Jane had suggested sex on the sofa.

Now, with her inhibitions lowered by her physical desire, the next steps had become more instinctive. Instinctively, she had headed for the area between Jane's legs and had every intention of performing oral sex. That, however, was not all that different from something that she might normally do with Jane.

Instead, an entirely new idea came to Maura just as she had reached the spot that she knew must need attention. It was an idea that she would not have suggested, had they not reached such high arousal levels so quickly.

With some difficulty, Maura got up off of Jane. Jane let out a frustrated sigh, but Maura ignored her attempts to pull her back. Instead, she retrieved from the bed side table drawer something that she knew Jane would enjoy.

"What, where," Jane stammered when she saw what Maura was retrieving.

"In response to your first question, this is a female sex toy, a non-biological phallus shaped object," Maura said as she positioned herself kneeling between Jane's legs. She grinned as she slowly, gently began to insert the toy. "And this is where it would traditionally go."

Jane let out something between a gasp and a sigh as Maura pushed further then pulled out again, repeated the motion, a little faster each time. Right around the fifth time, Maura pressed the button to turn on vibration.

The sudden stimulation seemed almost too much to handle, as Jane shivered and inhaled sharply while gripped the bed sheets tightly. No, that would be way too easy. Maura had to slow things down a little, so after a few seconds, she turned the vibration back off again without ceasing what she was doing.

"C'mon, Maura, please just let me, just come on, please," Jane said, as close to begging as Jane would ever get.

"I'm in charge right now, remember?" Maura said. "I just want to make sure that I deliver on my promised proof."

"God, enough with the words," Jane said. "You're fucking amazing."

"Tell me I've succeeded at being sexually dominant," Maura said, speeding up her work without realizing it at first.

Jane nodded her head vigorously.

"I need to hear you say it, Jane," Maura said, feeling her own arousal growing as she watched Jane near her climax. "Say it for me."

"You, you, oh God, Maura," Jane said, clearly struggling to string a sentence together. "You, you can top me. Please, now."

Maura smiled to herself, enjoying this little test far more than she thought she would. She waited a few more seconds before bypassing the low setting a switching the vibration right to high. When she did, Jane threw her head back and moaned loudly, as Jane always did when she was close to orgasm. Without a second thought, Maura bent down and licked just above where she continued moving the toy.

That coupled with the vibration and prolonged penetration had been enough to send Jane flying over the edge. Maura felt Jane's body tense and shiver as Jane orgasmed hard and fast. Maura slowed her work to ease Jane down until the brunette lay limp.

Maura's checks were flushed with arousal and the effort she had just expended and she felt a bead of sweat run down the back of her neck. She collapsed next to Jane in the bed. Jane remained in the same place with her eyes closed, a lazy smile on her face.

"Wow," Jane said, turning her head to face Maura.

"I take it you enjoyed yourself," Maura said, a confident grin not unlike one Jane ocassionally gave her.

"You're awesome," Jane said with a soft smile, as she reached out to play with a strand of Maura's hair before tracing a finger lightly down Maura's neck and shoulder.

That was one of the many things that Maura loved about Jane. She was willing to be soft and tender after having just had an intensely carnal experience, one in which she had trusted Maura enough to give up precious control that Jane normally held on to so tightly. Both the tender touch and willing surrender, though vastly different, were two of the ways that Jane expressed love, and Maura deeply appreciated the intensity with which Jane expressed that love.

As much as she enjoyed the tenderness of Jane's touch, Maura still felt intensely aroused and the touches were proving to be quite distracting. Maura leaned over and kissed Jane until Jane pulled away and smiled.

"Well, someone's still feeling horny," Jane said as she moved to lay on top of Maura. "Let's see if we can fix that."

Maura needed no further encouragement. She pulled Jane closer so that their bodies pressed together and Jane began to do what she knew would drive Maura absolutely crazy (in a purely metaphorical sense, of course). Yes, Maura's experiment had certainly been a resounding success, and the rest of the night was looking very promising as well.

**A/N-Not gonna lie, writing this was actually really tough. It's weird because I have no issues with writing smutty fics. It's just something about this particular pairing. Maybe it's that their relationship is so characterized by unresolved tension that writing a sex scene just feels kind of foreign to me. I hope that didn't come through as I wrote it.**

**Please review! If you do, I will provide a summary of my next R&I multi-chapter fic in the review response : )**


End file.
